Generally, electronic devices, such as mobile communications devices, may provide various location aware services. These services may be provided by the electronic devices by running one or more instructions and/or applications that may request, receive, and/or make use of positional information. The electronic devices, therefore, may be able to determine their location and/or position using a variety of mechanisms including, for example, satellite-based triangulation, wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) access point (AP) detection, or cellular service-based triangulation. However, each of these processes and mechanisms may consume relatively high levels of energy and, in the case of mobile devices, may quickly deplete available energy storage devices and batteries.